Superman 64 of the 99 Big Rigs: Featuring ET
by Turbo Speed
Summary: A story complication of the greatest games ever made, Superman 64, Megaone, Drake of the 99 Dragons, and ET's worlds collide. It's a big rig driving, ring flying, phone homing, bullet timing adventure. R&R!
1. Beginning

Superman 64 of the 99 Big Rigs: Featuring ET!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the featured story. They belong to their respective owners. Deal with it.

CHAPTER 1: The Beginning

SUPERMAN 64

It started at the end of the game Superman 64 in the virtural metropolis. Superman had finished off the final boss using his elite ring-flying powers. After this, Superman started to investigate the building he was in for any valuables. He found a in a laboratory room a portal of some kind. He investigated...

Superman noticed some buttons and knobs on a control grid next to the portal. On the control grid, there was a huge dial with weird writing on it, except the part that said "OFF" in huge red letters. Cautiously, Superman turned the knob from the OFF position to a weird symol. The portal started to portray an image.

BIG RIGS

In the Forgotten Road, two Big Rigs are at the starting line. They sit there waiting for the other to leave hoping to get an edge of some sort. That's why the second player never moves. The second Big Rig was sitting and the other decided to take off and left the course. He started going into the white abyss. Nothing new or out of the ordinary, except that there was a black speck of some sort in the driver's path. The driver started to drive toward it...

DRAKE OF THE 99 DRAGONS

Drake was running through the night scene in Hong Kong still on his mission to avenge his brothers. He was armed with two powerful machine guns. As soon as some enemies of the 99 Dragons marched into the room to try to finish Drake, Drake got ready to fight and started darting and shooting his arms everywhere to shoot without looking. He was such a good shot he didn't need to look which way to shoot.

After all the enemies were finished off, Drake walked into a closet, heard the AOL sign-in sound, and noticed with 4 wooden crates inside. The closet was about the size of a small bathroom. What caught Drake's eye was that there was a bright green crate among the normal-looking ones. Drake really didn't care until he heard voices and footsteps. Very LOUD footsteps that could only be made by an extremely large group of enemies, a group so large even Drake wouldn't be able to take them on.

Drake thought he would stand a chance, but realized he had 3 bullets left. That would never stop them. Drake thought about hiding in a crate, and the other normal crates were piled up and sealed tightly. Thinking fast, Drake popped open the green crate (which was easy) and leaped inside. All the enemies knew he was there. "COME ON OUT, DRAKE! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Drake thought he had to seal the crate to save himself and tried to pull it down from the inside.

Drake sat inside. He didn't hear the enemies anymore. Why? He was scared for a few minutes of what was happening. He couldn't fight it. He HAD to open the crate from the inside. Drake used his gun with 0 bullets (the other had 3) and banged the crate open. He saw bright light above. He wasn't in Hong Kong anymore.

ET

ET was walking around a swamp area filled with pits looking for the pieces of his phone. He only had one problem: when he fell in and tried to get out, he fell back in most of the time. After many repeated tries, ET got himself out. Unforturnately, he didn't find a piece of his phone in the pit he fell into. ET started to look around and found a strange looking pit that was colored orange instead of a shade of green like all the other scenery in the area. ET stepped inside and unlike before, he didn't have any pit problems this time... 


	2. Fighting

Superman 64 of the 99 Big Rigs: Featuring ET!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the featured story. They belong to their respective owners. Deal with it.

CHAPTER 2: Fighting

SUPERMAN 64 and BIG RIGS

Superman started to see some sort of white image in the portal. Superman stepped into the portal and found himself in a white abyss. He looked and saw something on the horizon coming closer and closer at an incredible speed. Superman used his eagle eyesight and saw it to look like a big rig. The big rig was coming closer and closer. Superman jumped up and started to fly through rings that appeared to combat the big rigs. The big rig stopped mysteriously below Superman. Superman looked down on him when the rings were all gone. Why did he stop? How did he stop instantly from such a great speed?

Superman waited and heard silence. Soon, he heard an extremely loud, obnoxious YOU'RE WINNER! and a three-handled trophy fell from the sky onto Superman's head.

DRAKE OF THE 99 DRAGONS and ET

Drake climbed out of the crate and saw virtural metropolis. No wonder it was so bright. ET had fallen into the orange pit from earlier, but it was a strange pit with no bottom. ET was falling and fell out of the sewer manhole in the virtural metropolis. Drake noticed him flying out of the manhole in the street. What was it? Should Drake blast his head off? Should Drake try to talk to it? Drake slowly approached ET and stammered "h-h-hello?" ET panicked and threw a piece of the phone he had already found earlier at Drake. Drake was mad and shot at the piece with his gun using a bullet (only 2 bullets left!).

ET took out more pieces and built a cell phone. He called into it and started saying "ET PHONE ATTACK. ET PHONE ATTACK." Drake wondered why he kept saying that. Soon, a huge object fell from the sky next to ET. It was a small alien battleship. ET leaped inside, pulled some levers, and started to go Extra Terrestrial on Drake. Who would survive? 


	3. Battling

Superman 64 of the 99 Big Rigs: Featuring ET!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the featured story. They belong to their respective owners. Deal with it. Now that I think of it, these games all need a sequel.

CHAPTER 3: Battling

SUPERMAN 64 and BIG RIGS

Superman had been hit at about 60 mph by an ugly 3-handled trophy that fell from the sky. He wondered where the YOU'RE WINNER! noise came from. Superman was hit so hard, he fell from the rings he was flying through and hit the ground. The big rig was right in front of him. Was it going to hit him?

The big rig sat there for a long time. Superman waited, ready to use his elite ring-flying powers on a moment's notice. The big rig sat for the longest time, waiting idly. What was it planning? Superman picked up the trophy from the ground while waiting and looked at the engraving, which said YOU'RE WINNER! in huge letters. Superman was still ready and waiting. Superman was very close to losing his patience.

The big rig continued to remain idle. What was it planning? Superman decided to move to his side and the big rigs went rushing off to hit Superman. Superman jumped up, but he didn't jump high enough; he was going to be hit by the big rig! Just then, the big rigs phased right through Superman. Superman flew through a ring in the air and stopped at it looking at the big rig below. "Wait a minute..." Superman began in his mind. Superman threw the three-handled trophy at the big rig and it phased right through it. However, the big rig shook in minor nervousness, like anger. The big rig slowly turned around in Superman's general direction. Once again, Superman heard an extremely loud and obnoxious YOU'RE WINNER! sound, but he heard it over and over again. Superman looked up and saw about 200 three-handled trophies falling from the sky. Superman was going to dodge them all by flying through the rings.

DRAKE OF THE 99 DRAGONS and ET

ET had gotten in his little battleship and started darting and flying around everywhere with deadly lasers attached to the bottom of the battleship. ET pulled levers and pressed buttons, shooting large, deadly lasers at Drake. Drake was running and using his bullet time without any actual firing to dodge everything thrown at him. Drake leaped across the air and used his time-slowing ability to fly and kick ET's glass viewport. CRACK! Drake made a significantly large crack in the viewport of ET, but it didn't make the viewport fall apart or anything. ET was just angrier and started zooming and darting everywhere at Drake at 40 mph. If Drake was hit, he was a goner. ET continuously missed and hit buildings or cars that were in the way. In one of the buildings, however; Drake noticed a large box filled with amunition.

Drake was tempted to go to the remains of the building with ammunition, but ET was in the way. Drake darted around the corner of another building using his time-slowing ability. ET was slowly moving the battleship toward the corner, ready to fire. Drake was gettind desperate. Drake looked around frantically for something that could slow down ET for awhile, and Drake found it. Drake picked up a huge barrel of gasoline and ran around the building using his time-slowing ability again (so ET wouldn't move much from his current position) and appeared behind ET. Drake threw the gasoline barrel at him and shot it while it was in the air and very close to ET. BAM! ET's battleship was in flames. ET started darting the small battleship around faster than before in panic, giving Drake time to load his guns with ammunition from the building. Drake was now loaded.

Drake looked at ET and noticed he was still darting everywhere visible to the human eye like a psycho. Drake had to get him to stop darting everywhere like a psycho to be able to hit him at all. Not even the time-slowing ability would give him any decent shots. Drake looked around hoping for something large that could stop ET, but he found a bucket of water instead. It would do. Drake leaped off the ground and kicked against a streetlight close to the street and leaped up to ET's sky level. Drake started to use his time-slowing ability and shot the bucket of water at ET's battleship. The fires on it went out and it started to short-circuit. ET was just mad, but he stopped darting everywhere like a maniac. Drake jumped up and bullet-timed ET, and ET couldn't dodge period. ET's battleship started falling apart and hovering toward the ground. ET was ejected out of the battleship safely about a yard away from the firey remains of the battleship.

ET was horrified that one of his battleships lost a battle to Drake, so he took out his cell phone again and was about to chant at the top of his lungs "ET PHONE ATTACK!" again, but Drake shot it out of his hand and broke it. Drake picked up ET by his neck and went to the manhole ET had originally flew out of. Drake jammed ET into the manhole and ET fell faster and faster. Was ET going to return to his world? 


	4. Uniting

Superman 64 of the 99 Big Rigs: Featuring ET!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the featured story. They belong to their respective owners. Deal with it. Now that I think of it, these games all need a sequel.

CHAPTER 4: Uniting

Superman flew frantically to dodge the trophies falling from the sky. He followed the rings to the place the rig had come from in the first place. The trophies were still falling. Before Superman knew it, he noticed ground instead of white floor. He also noticed an environment. He was on Forgotten Road. And up ahead was a finish line of some sort. Superman rushed for it, but he soon noticed the rig was rushing at extreme speeds to cross it first. Superman wasn't that fast. He had to make it. Superman had sweat trinkling down his face as he rushed to the finish. The rig was closing in.

YOU'RE WINNER!

Superman didn't make it. But when he heard YOU'RE WINNER, he covered his head, thinking another trophy would fall. But something else happened. A huge ring at the finish line started glowing inside it. Superman felt compelled to fly through it. He jumped up and zoomed through it. Little did Superman know that the ring was bigger than he thought; big enough for the big rig to follow him through.

ET was spiraling through the void he fell into from the manhole Drake threw him into. He fell for about 20 minutes. But soon, he noticed light at the bottom of the pit. He started coming closer and closer. He was falling faster. Into what appeared to be a 3D world. The Forgotten Road! ET swooshed through the hole he fell into and arrived in the new 3D world, but he was still in 2D. When he was looking around at the new world, he quickly noticed the huge ring. He himself felt compelled to jump into it, and without hesitation, he did.

But the hole from the Virtural Metropolis to the Forgotten Road was still there. Drake was following ET to see if he was some sort of creature working for Tang, like the Undead Oni. He found himself in the Forgotten Road. Of course, Drake felt compelled to jump into the ring floating in front of him. Besides, he also saw ET's foot as he left into it. Drake tried to bound off a streetlamp to jump into the ring, but his leg phased right through it. Drake ended up falling on his side. He was okay. Drake got up and leaped through the ring the way anyone else would have.

But where did the ring lead? Why was it even there?

In a secret laboratory in the real world, a huge group of nerds had 4 massive computers linked together.

"Chief!" one of them yelled in a nasaly voice "Superman, Drake, ET, and the Big Rig have leaped through the ring trap you set up!"

"YES!" the chief shouted in a nerdy voice, adjusting his thick-rimmed glasses "Now all we need to do is bound them into one place and delete them! And there will be no more sucky games! Nyuk nyuk nyuk!" 


	5. Gamespot Labs

I'm sorry I didn't update this in ages. I forgot it was there. But I remembered and now here's Chapter 5 for those who have long-awaited it.

All characters in this story are copyright to their respective owners and games. Gamespot it copyright to CNet.

CHAPTER 5: Gamespot Labs

UNITED

The nerds in their testing lab were laughing hysterically. Their plan was very close to being successful. What would Superman, the Big Rig, Drake, and ET do?

After all leaping into the ring, Drake, ET, Superman, and the Rig all met up in a room with each other. They stoped at looked around. It seemed awkward for all of them. Superman held a battle stance; ready to use his ring-flying powers. Drake held his guns up and shifted his aim around. ET pulled out another phone and held it ready to use. The Rig's engine was starting to roar louder as the time passed.

They waited for someone to make the first strike. Ready to fight.

They remained idle for 5 minutes of uncertainty.

Eventually, Drake broke the ice.

"So, who are you guys and how did you get here?"

Everyone else slowly dropped their guard down. Superman put his fists down, ET put his phone away, and the rig stopped humming.

"I'm Drake. Drake of the 99 Dragons clan, and I'm on a noble mission to avenge my fallen brothers."

"I'm Superman, and I'm trying to stop Lex Luthor in his virtural Metropolis, and to save Lois Lane."

"ET... ET phone home..."

The rig roared loudly, but everyone noticed that there was no driver inside. Drake climbed into the rig and found an instruction manual in the glovebox labeled "Megaone Instructions."

"Guys," Drake said climbing out of the rig "this big guy's name is Megaone."

"Hi, Megaone," Superman replied

"ET phone home..."

All four of them subconciously made a silent contract to defend each other, even though none of them saw reason to.

They waited thinking about where to go next.

Back in the laboratory, the nerds were typing and monitoring the progress of our four protagonists. Most of them stopped after being bored with the silence held by them meeting and logged-off to play World of Warcraft and bootleg PC copies of Halo 2.

One nerd became concerned and ran to his supervisor in his dark room.

"Alex Navarro! I think the characters are onto us! They may find a way to resist deletion if we don't do something!"

"No, they have no idea, and soon they will face the wrath of Alex Navarro and Gamespot Labs! MUAH HA HA HA HA!" 


End file.
